The Loss of Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: (Based off of Sailor Moon Stars) After Season two, the VEPPer are now idols, and everything is at peace. While the Defense Club are at one of their concerts, a monster appears… (Some character deaths, but this is literally a Sailor Stars AU, so they'll all come back at the end)
1. Chapter 1: The Galaxy Idols

The Loss of Love

Summary: (Based off of Sailor Moon Stars) After Season two, the VEPPer are now idols, and everything is at peace. While the Defense Club are at one of their concerts, a monster appears…

Rating: T

Warnings: Character deaths, yaoi, and language.

Parings: EnAtsu, hints of KinAtsu, IoRyuu, and AkoRima

Boueibu and Sailor Moon don't belong to me…but this story idea does!

Chapter 1: The Galaxy Idols

Yumoto giggled as Haruhiko handed him some tickets, "Here, come to our show tonight." He smiled and Yumoto nodded, "Thanks Haruhiko-senpai!"

Haruhiko walked away and Yumoto grinned as he brought the five tickets to his friends. "Guys! We get to watch the VEPP tonight!" Yumoto giggled and handed the tickets to Atsushi.

"Haruhiko-senpai gave them to me!"  
Ryuu smiled, "Cool!"  
Atsushi nodded, "Too bad we can't take the Student Council."

En sighed, "Yeah…but it'll be nice to hang out together."  
Yumoto giggled and he looked at Wombat, "Wom-san~! You're going to come too!"

Io looked at Ryuu as Ryuu smiled at him, "Hey Io…this can count as a date~"

Io blushed and Ryuu giggled, "It's a free one too! So you don't have to worry about spending money."

Io looked back down at his tablet.

Yumoto smiled as he kicked his feet while they waited for the concert to start. En and Atsushi sighed as they looked at him, "Yumoto…" Atsushi whispered, "the show will start soon, okay? I can tell you're getting antsy."

Yumoto sighed, "No…something feels off…"  
"Huh?" Atsushi gasped and En nodded, "Something does…"

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Is it because this is where our final showdown was?"  
"Huh..? No." Yumoto replied and Ryuu pointed at the wall, "The wall is still damaged from you going berserk."

Yumoto looked down as he sighed, "I know…I apologized to them…I don't even remember any of it."

"Ryuu, drop it." Io whispered, "You'll upset him."

Yumoto looked up as they heard the twins walk up on stage and greet the audience.

He frowned as he saw something crawl off of Akihiko's shoulder and turned to Atsushi. "I saw something…" He whispered and Atsushi shook his head, "Yumoto, don't worry…"

Yumoto nodded and looked back at the stage. He gasped as he felt his true lovaraclet go off and the ground began to shake.

The twins stopped singing and they gasped as a monster appeared on stage. "Haru...now…!" Akihiko spoke and Haruhiko nodded as they jumped up to get away from the monster.

"Battle Lovers! You need to love making!" Wombat cried and the five of them ran off to hide.

"Hey mirror monster!" Scarlet yelled as he pointed a finger at it and the monster turned to them, "Who sent you?!" Scarlet asked and the monster smirked, "That's a secret…I'll just let you know that they want you gone."

"They…?" Scarlet asked and shook his head, "N-no! The twins don't want me gone."

"I never said they were twins…"

Scarlet sighed, "Let's just heal the monster already!"

"Of course…" Cerulean replied, "I want to be done with this!"  
"Me too." Vesta yelled and pointed his true love stick at the mirror monster. "Vesta Love Ignit!"

The monster reflected it back and they jumped up to dodge it. Scarlet looked at the monster and then back at the others. "Scarlet Love Lumiere!" He yelled and the monster was flung back.

"Let's hurry and heal him!" Epinard yelled and Scarlet nodded as the true love staff appeared in his hands and he called out, "True Love Attack!" Then, "True Love Fountain!"

The student hit the ground as he was healed and Scarlet smiled.

Vesta rolled his eyes, "I thought we healed the VEPPer…"

"We did." Sulfur replied and Epinard frowned, "Why do the VEPPer want to fight again?"

"They don't…" Scarlet replied sadly, "They don't want to fight again! They just talked with me this morning!" He yelled and looked up to where he thought they were.

He felt his blood run cold as he heard their voices calling out something, "Love Crystal Extraction!"

They pointed their hands down at Sulfur and Vesta gasped as Sulfur was hit. "IO!" He yelled as a yellow heart shaped crystal appeared as Sulfur fell back.

Vesta caught him and looked down at Sulfur. "I-Io…are…are you okay?"

Sulfur looked up at Vesta and smiled softly, "R-Ryuu…I-I love you…"  
"N-no, do-don't say that Io…don't tell me goodbye just yet!"

Wombat gasped as he looked at the crystal…he read about those before. "Sulfur will die without this!" He cried and when he tried to grab it the twins appeared beside it. "NO!" Scarlet screamed, "P-please do-don't do this!"

Scarlet tried to grab it but he was flung away by them. Vesta growled, "Don't take that!" He screamed, "If you're going to kill Io, then kill me too, you bastards!"

"R-Ryuu…no!" Sulfur gasped out and Vesta cried out as he was hit by the VEPPer's attack. His pink crystal floated in the air and Scarlet screamed out Ryuu's name as the twins grabbed their crystals.

Tears flooded the youngest Battle Lover's eyes as he ran to them and held onto their hands as they began to disappear. "Y-Yumoto…I-I'm sorry…" Vesta gasped out and Scarlet sobbed as he looked down at them.

"Ry-Ryuu…you…your hand is warm…" Sulfur whispered as Vesta grabbed onto his free hand. Vesta smiled and Scarlet screamed as they disappeared altogether. "NO!"

"NO! RYUU-SENPAI! IO-SENPAI!" He sobbed as he clutched his now empty hands into fists. The VEPPer smiled as they eyed the crystals in their hands and Scarlet looked at them. "G-Gi-Give them back!" He screamed and lunged for them.

As he did so, the twins disappeared and Scarlet began to sob harder as he clutched at the ground. "N-No…!" He hiccupped, "N-no…!"

"Yumoto…" Epinard whispered and Scarlet threw himself on him as he sobbed harder. Epinard stroked his hair and looked up at Cerulean, his eyes full of sadness. "E-En-chan…"

"Y-yes Atsushi…?"  
"We…we need to tell Kin-chan…"

Cerulean looked down at Scarlet and sighed, "I know."

The youngest passed out in Epinard's arms and Cerulean helped Epinard lift him up. "Yumoto's taken this the hardest…"  
"Wouldn't you…?" Epinard asked as Cerulean sighed, "Yes…I would have."

He felt Epinard grab his hand but let go slowly. "I'm sorry…" Epinard whispered and looked at Scarlet. "We…we mustn't let them take Yumoto…or Gora-san."

Cerulean nodded, "Yes I know…and we need to be very careful now."

Epinard nodded as he looked back at the theater once more…Io and Ryuu…were now gone…and he wondered what that meant for him and the others…would it mean death for all the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adamas…? Epinard hoped to not find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Headaches and Tears

Chapter 2: Headaches and Tears

Yumoto sighed as he sat in his class…he wasn't his usual self…Wombat looked up at him sadly and nuzzled him, "Yumoto-san…?"

"W-Wombat…I-I can't…I wanna go home." He whispered and Wombat looked down, "I-I know…I'm sorry."

The first year sighed to himself as class finally finished up. He walked out of the classroom when he bumped into the Student Council.

"Good afternoon, Yumoto-kun." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto looked down. "Good afternoon Ibu-chan-senpai."

Ibushi sighed as he looked at Kinshiro, "At-chan told us what happened…" Kinshiro spoke sadly, "He doesn't want you walking alone."

Akoya sighed as he messed with his hair nervously, "What…what if something happens to all of us, like Zaou-kun and Naruko-kun…?" He asked and Yumoto froze as he felt shock run through his body. What if this really was his fault and that's why the others couldn't leave him alone.

"Yumoto-kun?" Ibushi asked and Yumoto looked at him, "Huh…?"  
"You zoned out on us…" Akoya replied and Yumoto shook his head, "S-sorry."

"Fluffhead…I'm…I'm sorry we weren't there to help you guys out."  
"No…they did that on purpose…they…they gave us tickets…only enough for us five. Atsushi-senpai talked about bringing you but…" he trailed off and Kinshiro shook his head, "I see…the deliberately gave you the tickets to attack."

Yumoto nodded and Akoya growled, "Could this be another dirty trick by the VEPPer to get his brother?"

"It could be…" Ibushi replied and as they were walking Yumoto stopped all of a sudden. He clutched at his head as his vision became blurry and a pain filled his head.

"Yumoto-kun…are you okay?" Ibushi asked softly and Yumoto shook his head. Kinshiro looked up after looking at Yumoto and he saw the twins standing there, and Haruhiko laughed.

"Get away from him!" Kinshiro yelled and Yumoto had tears fill his eyes as the pain in his head became worse.

Akoya growled, "Leave…you're making Fluffhead get upset!"  
"Now, now, whatever happened with us being good friends?" Akihiko asked and Akoya growled, "You know why!"

Haruhiko smirked and Yumoto looked at them, "G-Gi-Give Io and Ryuu-senpai back!" He cried, "They…they took something from them!"

"Fluffhead, stop it." Akoya frowned as Kinshiro looked at them, "Take him to At-chan. I'll handle them."

"K-Kin-chan-senpai, don't!" Yumoto cried as the other two forced him to walk away. The farther he was from the twins, the better his head felt, Yumoto looked up as they were in front of the Defense Club door.

Ibushi knocked and Atsushi answered, "Ye-? Yumoto!" He gasped and Ibushi lead him inside. "The twins…he can't be around them." Akoya explained, "They made his head hurt…"

He looked at the door, "The president is with them…so we must go." Akoya sighed and the two left.

Yumoto looked up as Atsushi sat him in a chair. "Yumoto…" Atsushi sighed, "I know you're upset…"

Yumoto nodded as tears filled his eyes again. "T-They still won't give Io and Ryuu-senpai back!" He cried and Atsushi frowned, "We're going to have to fight for them…"

En frowned, "We know Yumoto…"  
Yumoto looked at him, "I just can't lose anyone else!" He screamed, "Losing t-those two was hard enough!"

"Yumoto…we know." Atsushi sighed and Yumoto looked down, "Wh-what if they want an-chan too?"

"I-I hate to tell you this…but they probably do."

Yumoto felt tears fill his eyes again, "T-they can't have him…"

Wombat gasped, "Yu-Yumoto-san! Don't think of it like that! As soon as we can, we will go fight the VEPPer. We know where their hideout is, so it'll be easy!"

En shook his head, "No. That's too dangerous. They'll know it's us in a matter of seconds!"

Atsushi nodded, "En-chan is right."

Yumoto looked at them, "I just want Io and Ryuu-senpai back!" He yelled and he looked up as he felt Atsushi put a hand on his shoulder. "Yumoto…we know. We want them back just as bad as you do."

"But…why did they betray us?" Yumoto asked and Atsushi sighed, "I don't know…but what we do know is that, we all have those things in us that they want for some reason."

Yumoto looked at Wombat, "What were those things anyway?"  
Wombat sighed, "Love Crystals…only those who fight in the name of love have true ones. You have one Yumoto, but another student in your class would have one that wasn't true. It would just be ignored, but yours…yours has power." He looked at him, "If they take a true love crystal, then the holder dies…they can only come back if you get them away from the hands of evil."

Yumoto bit his lip, "So…they…they want power?"  
Wombat nodded, "Yes…I don't know what for."

Yumoto looked at Atsushi and En. "We can't allow them to have ours…"

"Of course…" En replied and placed a hand on top of Atsushi's. "The next time there's a monster…we need to be careful. The VEPPer could attack us and kill us."

Yumoto whimpered at the thought of that and he looked at them. "Well…if that does happen…I-I want to say that I love you both."

Atsushi smiled at him and so did En. The two smiled as Yumoto hugged them tightly. "P-please don't get hurt…" He whispered and Atsushi looked down…how could he promise that?

As they were heading out from school, they stopped as their lovaraclets flashed. The Student Council stood beside them and Yumoto turned to see the VEPPer

They transformed and Scarlet growled at them

Scarlet yelled, "All I want is my friends!"

"Hakone Yumoto, why would we do that?"  
"VEPP-san stop!" Scarlet cried, "I thought we were friends!"  
Salty Sol laughed, "Friends? We were pretending."

Scarlet looked at him, "H-Haruhiko-senpai, please! D-Don't do this! An-chan won't like it if you do this!"

Melty Luna looked at his brother, "Who should we get this time…?"  
Salty Sol smiled as he pointed down at Perlite, "Let's finish the second years off…"

Perlite gasped, "W-what!?"  
Melty Luna shook his head, "I say we take out the other two Battle Lovers…and leave Scarlet for last."

"Good idea…"

Cerulean growled and pushed Epinard behind him. "STOP!" Scarlet screamed and Epinard looked at the twins. "Scarlet might go berserk again…he could kill you both this time!" He panicked and the twins just laughed.

The brought their hands together and shouted, "Love Crystal Extraction!"

Scarlet watched in horror as Cerulean was hit. "EN-CHAN!" Epinard screamed and tears filled Scarlet's eyes. "N-No…! N-no!" He screamed and looked at the twins. "I-I…"

"You what? Hate us?" Salty Sol laughed and Scarlet's knees buckled to the ground as he sobbed. "I-I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" He screamed at them and Salty Sol smiled, "Well, if you give up yours, then your friends will be back."

Epinard held Cerulean's hand as he cried.

"A-Atsushi…don't cry…" He smiled as he squeezed it, "You…you have to protect Yumoto still…"  
"E-En-chan…p-please don't say that…you'll be okay!" Epinard cried and Scarlet looked at Cerulean, "E-En-chan-senpai…d-don't go!" He sobbed, "Don't leave us!"

The two remaining Battle Lovers both screamed Cerulean's name as he disappeared and Aurite looked at Epinard, "A-At-chan…" He whispered and looked at the VEPPer.

"Are you proud of yourselves?!" He yelled, "If you are, then you are nothing! You think Maximum Gorar will ever pay attention to you again if Yumoto tells him what you've done!?"

Scarlet looked at the twins and stood up slowly, "Give them back…" he spoke darkly, "Give them back to me…now…!"

"YUMOTO!" Epinard yelled, "STOP!"  
"H-huh?" Scarlet gasped as he shook his head…he…he almost went into that place again…he didn't want that.

The twins laughed as they held up Cerulean's light blue love crystal and disappeared with it.

Scarlet looked at Epinard, "I-I-I'm sorry…"

Epinard looked at Aurite. "T-this is what I mean…they…they'll be after you next."

Perlite looked at Argent, "I-I don't want to die like that!" He cried and Scarlet frowned, "I'm not losing anyone else! I don't want you guys to die!"

"Yumoto…" Epinard spoke gently to the upset first year, "We'll have to stop them at their place. I know you're worried…but if we want them back…we'll have to go."

Aurite looked at them… "We, the Caerula Adamas, volunteer to go first."


	3. Chapter 3: Crystals of Love

Chapter 3: Crystals of Love

"Wh-what?! Kin-chan, you can't be serious!" Epinard cried and Aurite looked down, "I am…we can't let this escalate any further."

Perlite looked at Argent and Argent placed a hand on Scarlet's head. "Scarlet…please know that we'll get your friends back."

Scarlet looked at him, "B-But…we should help you."  
"No." Argent shook his head, "You need to stay safe too, you're really the only one who can save everything."

Scarlet nodded and Perlite looked at Argent again as he messed with his hair.

"Hakone Yumoto…you need to go home. Your brother needs to be warned…because if the VEPPer is near. They may try to kill you at home." Aurite told him and Scarlet watched in horror as Epinard forced him to walk away…the Caerula Adamas were walking to their death…

"No!" Scarlet cried, "We can't let them do this!" he yelled and Perlite looked at him, "Fluffhead, we're stron-"  
"No! We're stronger together! You can't do this alone!" Scarlet yelled and Epinard sighed, "Yumoto…"

"Atsushi-senpai, let me do this. Okay?"  
"Fine…"

Aurite looked at him, "You can go…but we're going to take the hits."

Scarlet smiled, "Thank you!" The five of them began their way to the VEPPer's mansion.

-

Haruhiko smiled as the two Battle Lovers and three Caerula Adamas and Wombat walked into their doorway. "Why hello…Hakone Yumoto."

Yumoto growled, "Give me back my friends!"

"Now, why would we do that?" Akihiko smirked and Yumoto looked at them, "IF you really wanted our powers, then you'd have to get an-chan's too!"

Haruhiko laughed, "We won't take Gora-san's…since yours can be more powerful than the others combined…"

"Let's show you…!" Akihiko replied and Yumoto's eyes widened as they held their hands close.

"Stop!" Akoya yelled, "Leave Fluffhead alone!"  
"Oh, the youngest member of the Caerula Adamas thinks he can stop us?" Haruhiko laughed and Akihiko nodded "It seems that way…"

"Then let's get rid of him!"  
"Love Crystal Extraction!"

"Akoya!" Ibushi cried as the second year screamed out as he was hit. Ibushi ran to him and Akoya looked at him as he fell to his knees. He blushed as Ibushi caught him and he whispered, "Y-you're warm…"

Ibushi blushed softly and Akoya smiled up at him, "Arima…I didn't want to die this way…" He told him and Ibushi nodded, "I know…"

Akoya gasped as he saw the bright pink crystal and his eyes widened as the twins shot out another beam towards Ibushi. "A-Arima!" He cried and Yumoto froze in shock.

Ibushi still clutched onto Akoya's hand as he began to disappear too.

Yumoto ran to them and Akoya looked at him, "F-Fl-Fluffhead…don't stop fighting…okay?"

Yumoto nodded and reached towards the two as disappeared altogether.

"Don't take those!" He yelled as the twins picked up the pink and dark green crystals.

Haruhiko smirked, "We almost have them all…soon we'll be invincible!"

"Not so fast!" Epinard yelled and the two looked at him. "Do you want a death sentence too?" Akihiko asked and Epinard growled, "Give me back En-chan!" He screamed as he pointed his love stick at them, "Epinard Love Hurica-!"  
"Love Crystal Removal!" The two yelled and Yumoto screamed as Atsushi was hit.

"No! NO!" Yumoto cried and ran to Atsushi. "A-Atsushi-senpai!"

Atsushi smiled weakly at him "I'm sorry…I was careless…" "P-please don't leave me…you're the closest thing to a mom I have!" Yumoto sobbed and gasped as Atsushi held him in a hug as he began to disappear.

"I know…I'm sorry Yumoto."

"P-please!" Yumoto sobbed harder, "I-I don't want to be alone!"  
"Yo-you're not alone…you have Kin-chan…" Atsushi whispered and Yumoto felt Atsushi's hand run through his hair gently.

"Y-You still have a-all of us…in…in your heart." Atsushi replied and Yumoto screamed out as he felt Atsushi's warmth leave, "A-Atsushi-senpai…n-no…no!" He sobbed and Kinshiro growled as he looked at the VEPPer.

"At-chan…! Give At-chan back!" He yelled and Yumoto watched him as he rubbed at his eyes. "Kin-chan-senpai, stop!" He yelled and Kinshiro looked at him, "Yumoto-kun…they took them all!"

"I know! They'll take your crystal thingy too if you're not careful!" Yumoto cried and the twins laughed, "Hakone Yumoto...it's your turn now."

Yumoto looked at them and Kinshiro growled, "You're not getting his nor mine!" He pointed his sword at them, Wombat looked at the twins, "Scarlet's crystal is not for the hands of evil! No Love Crystal is!"

Haruhiko smirked, "It won't hurt that much…"  
"Exactly, so just give up." Akihiko added and Yumoto shook his head, "N-no!"

Wombat growled and the twins gasped as he ran towards them and knocked Ibushi and Akoya's crystals out of their hands.

Kinshiro ran to them and grabbed them. He gasped as they floated in the air and a bright light surrounded the two crystals.

He gasped again as the two appeared. Akoya gasped, "I'm back!?"

Ibushi smiled and Yumoto gasped, "They're alive!" He ran to them and the twins growled, "Haru…stop him!"

"Of course…"

"Battle Lovers! Appear and get rid of Scarlet!"

Yumoto froze as his friends appeared…they weren't alive anymore from that thing happening to them…so why were they here?

"Galactic Love Ignit!" Ryuu yelled and Yumoto quickly dodged it, "What's wrong with you!?" He cried and the twins laughed, "Hakone Yumoto, they work for us now." Haruhiko explained and Yumoto gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Clash of the Battle Lovers

Chapter 4: Clash of the Battle Lovers

Yumoto clutched his love stick tightly as he looked at his friends. Kinshiro looked at Atsushi. "At-chan, stop!" He yelled as Atsushi pointed his love stick at him. Atsushi rolled his eyes and Yumoto gasped as he and Kinshiro began to fight.

"Akoya! You get Zaou and Naruko, I'll get Yufuin!" Ibushi yelled and Yumoto looked at him, "What about me?"

"You…you need to attack the VEPPer…" He replied and Wombat gasped, "Alone?!"

"Yes…I'm sorry." Ibushi replied and Akoya looked at Ryuu as he ran to him, "You've been more ugly than usual, ZAOU!"

Ibushi followed to attack En.

Yumoto looked at the twins and bit his lip…how was he supposed to fight them? He did before, but he had his friends. He looked at Wombat, "Wom-san…I can't do this on my own…!" He whispered.

Wombat shook his head, "You can do it. I believe in you."

Yumoto bit his lip nervously...if he didn't fight then they'd all die, and the twins would win.

He looked back at the twins and charged at them, "GIVE MY FRIENDS BACK!" He screamed, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The duo quickly jumped up and Yumoto froze as he spotted Dadacha on Akihiko's shoulder. "Why are you here?!" He yelled and Wombat gasped, "Dadacha!"

Dadacha smiled as he looked at Yumoto, "We're stopping you this time-dacha."

Yumoto growled at him, "I thought I saw you the night you got rid of Ryuu and Io-senpai!"  
"Did you-dacha?"  
"Yes! Even if you get rid of me, my brother will be angry to know that you hurt me!"

Akihiko growled at Yumoto, "You're lucky we didn't take him this time…but seeing you go crazy last time, I didn't want to die from your dark side…"

Yumoto looked at them, "I won't go back into that side of me! EVER!"

Haruhiko smirked, "We're not giving your friends back…you deserve to be alone."

Yumoto froze and looked down and his love stick slowly dropped from his hand. "…I was alone…before I met my friends, I had no one." He looked at them with tears in his eyes, "I was bullied as a kid…people called me strange, weird, and other things, but…I remained happy…and hopeful. I knew my life would change for the better…and it did!"

"SHUT UP!" Haruhiko screamed as he shot out a beam of energy towards him and Yumoto cried out as he was hit by his attack.

"You act so high and mighty, when you're truly nothing!" Haruhiko hissed and Yumoto whimpered as the two walked towards him.

"Yu-Yumoto-san! Get up!" Wombat urged and Yumoto's eyes widened as they clasped their hands together…

As this was happening, Kinshiro blocked Atsushi's attack. "At-chan stop it! You're being controlled!" Kinshiro yelled as he and Atsushi fought. "Eclipse Love Hurricane!"

"What about Yumoto-kun…?" He asked as he dodged, "You held him as you died so he could be okay!"

Atsushi froze and Kinshiro watched him as he stopped fighting. "Y-Yumoto…?"  
"Yes, and you vowed to get Yufuin back too, remember?" Kinshiro asked and Atsushi dropped his love stick, "En-chan!" He screamed and En froze as he heard Atsushi's voice.

"Atsushi!"

The two looked at one another, "Why…why were we fighting?" Atsushi asked and Kinshiro sighed in relief. "The VEPPer did this to you…"

Atsushi looked at Kinshiro, "I guess we have our crystals back…?"  
Ibushi looked at En, "I think so, you're not going away this time."

"Where's Io and Ryuu?" En asked and Akoya yelled, "A little help here?!"

En and Atsushi ran to help and Ibushi looked towards Yumoto, "Kinshiro…I hate to tell you this…but, it seems Yumoto's not holding up with the twins!"

Kinshiro frowned, "We need to help Akoya first, Yumoto-kun is strong."

Akoya growled at Ryuu, "Your friends are in danger and what do you do? Become evil! What about all those peasant girls you're dating!"

Ryuu growled, "HEY! They're not peasants, Gero-kun!"  
Akoya smiled, "There, that snapped you out of it. Now fix Io, Yumoto-kun's in trouble."

Ryuu rolled his eyes and looked at Io. "I spent all your money!"  
Io gasped, "You did what!?"  
"Kidding!" Ryuu laughed, "We need you!"

Yumoto cried out as Haruhiko grabbed him by the throat. "Let's see your Love Crystal now…!" He smirked and Yumoto tried to kick at him. "W-Wom-san, help!"  
"Yumoto-san, I'll get your brother! He'll know what to do!" Wombat cried and ran out.

"Stop it!" Ryuu screamed at the duo, and Haruhiko growled, "You…you all…"

"Haru…not now. We have someone else to focus on." Akihiko replied calmly and Haruhiko nodded, "Of course…"

Haruhiko let go of him, and Yumoto gasped as he saw the two forming their attack, "Love Crystal Extraction!"

Yumoto froze as the attack came towards him, "Yumoto-kun!" Kinshiro screamed as he pushed Yumoto away from it. "Kin-chan!" Atsushi cried and Yumoto watched the twins as they grabbed the golden crystal.

"Hakone Yumoto…give us yours…" Haruhiko hissed and Yumoto looked at him, "I-I'll only give you mine, if you give Kin-chan-senpai's back!"

"Deal." They replied and Kinshiro looked at them as they let it go back.

"You idiot!" Ryuu yelled, "You'd really give it up!?"  
Yumoto nodded and En shook his head, "Stop it Yumoto! You're not giving it up!"

"I…I'm sorry." He whispered and he held his arms out and dropped his love stick. "An-chan…forgive me…" He whispered and the twins smirked as they formed their attack.

The seven watched in horror as Yumoto screamed loudly and clutched at the heart brooch on his bow as he was hit.

Haruhiko smirked as the scarlet crystal appeared and Yumoto hit the ground.

"We have it…!" Haruhiko laughed as he held it up to examine it. En and Atsushi ran over to Yumoto and Yumoto shuddered as they grabbed his hand. "En-chan…why isn't he disappearing like we did?" He asked and Akihiko smirked, "We can control if that happens or not."

Ryuu growled as he looked at them, "GIVE IT BACK!" He screamed, "Yumoto doesn't deserve this!"

Io nodded and Haruhiko laughed, "Why?"

"Yumoto-kun has done nothing to you." Ibushi replied, "You two wanted his brother and you wanted him dead."  
Akoya nodded, "Fluffhead didn't do anything to harm you. He gave you two love, but what did you do? You backstabbed him."

Haruhiko looked at the crystal in his hand. "I should have kept all of yours…"

"Let's retake them all then, Haru." Akihiko smiled and Haruhiko nodded, "Sounds good."

"Love Crystal Extraction Sho-!"  
"Hold it!" A voice yelled and the twins gasped out as they saw who it was…Hakone Gora was standing there with Wombat beside him.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh My An-Chan!

Chapter 5: Oh My An-Chan

Gora gasped as he saw Yumoto and Haruhiko panicked as he hid the crystal. "G-Gora-san!"

Akihiko gasped. "Gora-san, we didn't do it! Yumoto-kun was feeling sick and he fainted!"

"Liar!" Ryuu screamed, "You're both lying!"

Haruhiko growled, "Shut up!"

"Gora-san, they took some crystal from all of us…and then Yumoto sacrificed himself for us! We told him not to!" Atsushi cried and Akihiko growled.

"Shut it!" Haruhiko yelled, "Love Crystal Removal!"

Gora watched as Atsushi shielded Yumoto as he was hit by the twins' attack and Atsushi looked down at Yumoto, "I-I'm sorry…"

Gora gasped and Haruhiko held Atsushi's crystal up. "Goodbye Battle Lovers…"

Wombat ran to Yumoto, "Yumoto-san! Wake up! You're the leader of the Battle Lovers, you should be able to still be up!"

Gora ran over to Yumoto and En looked at Gora, "Gora-san, I'll get his crystal back…and Atsushi's."

Gora shook his head and turned to the twins, "You two, I thought you had changed."

Akihiko gasped, "W-we did…! The Battle Lovers were in our way!"

Gora shook his head, "The Battle Lovers keep the world full of love when it's needed."

Haruhiko looked at him and then at Yumoto, "Hakone Yumoto…was the worst offender…keeping us away from what we deserved."

"Like hell he did!" Ryuu growled, "You two just hate him because Gora-san is his brother! Yumoto may be weird but we love him!"

Io nodded, "Yeah! So give him back his crystal before we make you!"

Haruhiko smirked and held up Yumoto's, "His crystal is powerful and the brightest we've ever seen."

"So you're not getting it back." Akihiko laughed and Gora looked at them, "If you two want my support why did you attack my brother?"

Haruhiko tightened his grip on Yumoto's crystal as Gora held his hand out. "Give Yumoto's back, I'll forgive you two."

"N-No…" Haruhiko whimpered and Gora looked at him, "It'll be okay."

En looked at the two, "Why are you doing this?"

Akihiko smiled, "Why else?"

"Power," Haruhiko added, "Your crystals are powerful when all together!"

"We want…no we need this power for us to keep our idol status!" Akihiko laughed and Ryuu growled, "Go to hell!"

Dadacha looked at Akihiko, "Get Maximum Gorar again-dacha."

"Of course, Dadacha. So sorry Battle Lovers, but we have to do this."

The two smiled and the Battle Lovers gasped as Gora was hit by something and disappeared. Haruhiko gasped out as he realized that Gora's crystal appeared.

"NO!" Haruhiko screamed "Dadacha, we weren't supposed to take his!"

Haruhiko turned to the Battle Lovers and growled. "LOVE EXTRACTION SHOWER!" The other Battle Lovers cried out as they were hit by their attack and their crystals appeared. The other four fell and Haruhiko gasped as he felt Ryuu grab his leg as they walked up to grab his.

"D-Did I-I say I was d-done?" Ryuu growled and held up his love stick at him, "VESTA LOVE IGNIT!"

Haruhiko gasped and he tried to dodge it. Wombat jumped up and grabbed Yumoto's crystal out of his hands and Akihiko growled, "NO!"

"Aki, let's go. We're done here…Hakone Yumoto will be led to us again." Haruhiko yelled.

Akihiko nodded and the twins teleported away.

Wombat ran to Yumoto and Yumoto's eyes opened slowly. "W-Wom-san…?"

He clutched at his head as he sat up and gasped as the room was empty besides the Caerula Adamas. Tears filled Yumoto's eyes as he noticed that his friends were gone.

"K-Kin-chan-senpai…where…where is everyone?" he asked, in a tone of voice like a child who had gotten lost while in a store.

Kinshiro looked down, "I-I'm sorry…but they took their crystals again."

Yumoto gasped, "We have to warn An-chan!" He cried and Kinshiro gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Y-Yumoto-kun…your brother…"

Yumoto's eyes widened, "A-A-An-chan…?"

Ibushi looked down, "Yumoto-kun, he's okay." He lied, not wanting Yumoto to become upset.

"We need to warn him though!"

"Fluffhead, we can't right now. We need to save the others." Akoya spoke softly and Yumoto nodded. "Okay."

Yumoto looked at the three of them, "Let's find them!"

"Aki, they're coming again." Haruhiko growled as he looked at the floating crystals in front of his hands.

"I know, Haru. Hakone Yumoto never gives up."

Haruhiko laughed as he admired the Battle Lover's love crystals. "That dumb Vesta tried to protect him too."

Akihiko nodded, "I know." He looked at Dadacha in anger. "How dare you take Gora-san's."

Dadacha looked at them, "Hakone Yumoto is easier to lure out when we use his brother Maximum Gorar as bait."

Haruhiko growled, "Hakone Yumoto fell for our bait when we gave him the tickets."

"Haru, we have our guest…" Akihiko smiled as Yumoto and the three Caerula Adamas ran in.

"Give my friends back!"

"Oh not so fast Hakone-kun."

Haruhiko looked at the crystals in his hands and smirked as the four of them looked at him. "Aren't you wondering where your brother is?"

Yumoto nodded while, Ibushi gasped, Kinshiro growled, and Akoya narrowed his eyes at the duo.

"An-chan is home…!" Yumoto replied and Akihiko laughed, "Sorry, but you're wrong."

Haruhiko pointed at the crystals and smirked, "Look here."

Yumoto froze as he counted five crystals and covered his mouth as he gasped out. "No…you…you didn't!" He cried and tears filled his eyes as they widened, "AN-CHAN!" He screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: I am Scarlet

Chapter 6: I am Scarlet

The twins smiled at them as Yumoto had tears falling down his face. "How...how could you?!" Yumoto screamed and Haruhiko smiled. "We didn't plan on it. Dadacha did."

Yumoto looked at Dadacha in pure anger and Wombat put a hand on Yumoto's shoulder. "Yumoto-san...remember you need to love your enemies not hate them."

Yumoto nodded as he stood back up with Wombat in his arms.

Akihiko looked at Haruhiko and Haruhiko smiled. "We'll bring you to your dear brother."

They brought their hands close together and Yumoto gasped. "Ecliptic Love Crystal Extraction! "

Akoya gasped as he realized he had his mirror on him and he quickly pulled it out. He jumped in front of Yumoto "Perlite Mirror Reflection!" He yelled and Kinshiro sighed at that name...which wasn't even a real attack.

Haruhiko and Akihiko gasped as the beam hit the mirror and it was reflected back towards them.

Akihiko screamed as it hit him and Haruhiko looked at him in horror. "AKI!"

Akihiko gasped as he saw his own crystal appear and Haruhiko reached for his twin's crystal. He gasped as Akoya grabbed it. "Give it back!" He screamed "Or I kill Hakone Yumoto!"

Akoya scoffed "Yeah right!"  
Haruhiko growled and Yumoto looked at him, "W-We'll give you your brothers as soon as you give the other crystals back!"

Haruhiko laughed, "No deal. Aki and I had a deal that if one of us failed, the other would continue until we're all done!"

Yumoto looked at Haruhiko, "P-please! You don't have to do this!"  
"SHUT UP! Hakone Yumoto, you may act so high and mighty but like I've said before, you're nothing!"

He walked up to Yumoto and Yumoto gasped as Haruhiko's weapon appeared in his hands. "I didn't want your brother's crystal at first, but now I think I'll keep Gora-san's."

"N-no!" Yumoto cried and Haruhiko laughed, "I'll give them all back if you just give me yours."

"…no…I can't…because I know you're lying!"

Haruhiko froze as Akoya handed Akihiko's crystal to Yumoto. "Give it back!" Haruhiko screamed and Yumoto shook his head, "NO! Not until you give everyone else's back!"

Dadacha jumped on Haruhiko's shoulder, "Haru-chan…don't give in-dacha!"  
"I-I…" he looked at Yumoto, "Give my brother's back or I'll destroy your friends' crystals."

Yumoto gasped, "NO!" He yelled as Haruhiko's hand began to glow as he held his hand beside them. "Please! STOP!"

Haruhiko smirked, "Give Aki's crystal back then."

Yumoto bit his lip and Kinshiro yelled, "Don't listen to him. He's lying Yumoto-kun!"

Yumoto froze, "I-is he?"  
"Yes, Fluffhead! He doesn't like you!" Akoya yelled and Yumoto looked at Haruhiko. "I-I…I feel bad for him! He was never truly loved and only had his brother…just…just like I did!"

Haruhiko gasped, "I-Is that true…?"  
"Yes!" Yumoto replied, "I feel bad for you! I truly do!"

Haruhiko looked down, "Y-Yumoto-san…"  
"Haru-chan!" Dadacha gasped and Haruhiko shook his head.

"Dadacha! I can't do this anymore! Aki was right!" Haruhiko cried and Yumoto smiled as he held the crystal up, "C-Can I have my brother's and my friends' crystals back?"

Haruhiko nodded slowly, "Y-yes…I'm sorry…"

Yumoto smiled as the crystals floated over to him and Haruhiko slowly walked over to Akihiko's crystal. "I'm sorry…" Haruhiko repeated and Dadacha frowned, "Haru-chan! Why are you giving up-dacha?!"

"I'm not, Dadacha!" Haruhiko yelled "I need my brother and he needs his!"

Dadacha frowned and Haruhiko gasped as Akhiko appeared. "Aki!" He cried and ran to him

"Haru!" Akihiko cried and Haruhiko hugged his brother. "I'm sorry!" He yelled and Akihiko smiled, "Don't worry, Haru. I know…and I now know that we can't win by the ways we were doing."

Haruhiko nodded and Dadacha frowned, "But Aki-chan!"  
"But nothing, Dadacha!" Akihiko yelled, "We've hurt Yumoto-kun enough."

Dadacha gasped as the twins turned away from him and walked over to Yumoto.

"I'm sorry…" Akihiko spoke, "I'm sorry that we took your brother's crystal."

Yumoto looked up at them and smiled, "It's okay…"  
He gasped as he felt hands rest on his shoulder. "Yumoto-kun!" four voices sang simultaneously and tears filled Yumoto's eyes.

"Guys!" He sobbed and threw his hands around his friends. "I-I missed you!"  
"You just saw us though…" Ryuu replied and Yumoto looked at him as he laughed, "I-I know…but…I missed you."

Io smiled at him, "Someone is waiting for you…"

"An-chan!" Yumoto gasped and stood up to run to Gora. "An-chan!"

"Yumoto…" Gora smiled as Yumoto hugged him. "It's okay…you're okay." He whispered and Yumoto looked up at him.

"I-I know!" Yumoto replied and Gora stroked his hair gently.

"At-chan!" Kinshiro gasped and Atsushi smiled, "Thank you for protecting him, Kin-chan."

Kinshiro smiled, "It was nothing."

Ibushi smiled at Yumoto and Gora and Akoya walked over to Io and Ryuu. "Glad to see you both alive. Fluffhead was annoying."

"Hey!" Ryuu gasped and Akoya smiled, "I was kidding! It's nice to see you two back."

Io nodded, "It's good to be back…I need to check my stocks now…I've probably lost a lot of money."

En smiled over at Kinshiro and Atsushi and the twins walked over to Gora. "G-Gora-san…" Akihiko whispered and Haruhiko added, "We're sorry."

Gora smiled and put a hand on their heads. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you've gotten along with Yumoto."

Yumoto looked at the twins and smiled, "You two should come to the Kurotama Bathhouse sometime!"

Haruhiko smiled and nodded, "We will!"  
"Good!"

Wombat smiled at them and thought, _"Love and Love Crystals are very similar…love can bring the best and worse out of people, and Love Crystals can bring people together. If they are removed, then love is lost…but love can bring the crystals back…and this is what Yumoto has done. Love is strange, isn't it?"_

"Come on Wom-san!" Yumoto called and Wombat ran after Yumoto to the Kurotama Bathhouse.

-Love is Over!-


End file.
